


The Greatest Gift In Yggdrasil

by thorkiship18



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Declarations Of Love, Loki Feels, M/M, Snow and Ice, Thor Feels, Tony Being Tony, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor have Christmas with The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift In Yggdrasil

**Author's Note:**

> Just because it's the holidays lol. Merry Christmas, guys!!

It was never planned at all. If anyone had told Loki that he would eventually reconcile with Earth's Mightiest Heroes and form a very close relationship with his adoptive brother, he would've killed them on the spot.

As it were, he was enjoying what the mortals called "Christmas" with Thor and his earthlings friends. They inducted him into their little "club" much to his surprise. All he did was stop Victor Von Doom from destroying everything in the city. 

No big deal.

"What is this fascinating beverage, Anthony?" Loki said as he drunk a glass of off-white liquid.

"That, my dear martian, is what we call Eggnog." Tony answered. He drunk some himself and draped an arm around Pepper. "You like?"

"I love." The raven haired god smiled. He looked around the room, surveying the other house members.

Bruce Banner was fiddling with some odd mechanical contraption that Loki had no idea about. Next to him was Captain America himself, Steve Rogers, watching with genuine curiosity. Tony and Pepper were cozy on a couch while Clint whispered something in Natasha's ear. Whatever it was made the woman giggle and take him to one of the back rooms. But where was Thor?

Looking beyond in his mind's eye, Loki found that Thor was on the balcony. Excusing himself, he got up from his spot and made his way to Thor. He didn't bother hiding his presence. The blonde turned his hair slightly and grinned as Loki stood next to him to look out to the city.

"Enjoying yourself?" Thor chuckled. He draped his arm on Loki's shoulder, squeezing softly.

"Immensely." Loki replied. "How about you? Enjoying your sightseeing, dear brother?"

"I was just thinking about you."

"About me?" Loki joked. "It must be Ragnarok then."

Thor laughed wholeheartedly hugging the shorter god next to him. "You jest, but I am serious..."

The mood turned on it's axis from lighthearted to serious within seconds. The trickster god pursed his lips together and chose to look up at the sky, separating from Thor in the process.

"Well, if you were thinking about me," Loki said. "Then it mustn't be all bad, right?"

"I'm just proud of you." Thor blurted out to the air. "You have come so far, Loki, from what you used to be. Having you no longer wanting to harm innocents really makes me happy. I love you."

"I...love you too, brother. You know that." Loki held his breath. The look in Thor's eyes was unmistakable. The ice blue gaze did things to his insides.

Thor bracketed Loki's face with both of his hands as he kissed his lips. It was brief and chaste without the use of any tongue. Eventually, he pulled away to see Loki's face colored red.

"Why?" Loki whispered. "Is this...a trick?"

"I would never play a trick on the God of Mischief."

Suddenly, the wind kicked up a bit and small snowflakes poured down on the both of them. Thor looked up and frowned; he laughed when he realized exactly what was happening.

"It's beautiful." Thor chuckled. "Just like you."

"It's only because Anthony told me that it usually snows during this holiday." Loki sighed. "It is what they say 'No big deal'."

Again, Thor pressed his lips against Loki's in a refreshing smooch.

"You truly are the greatest gift in all of Yggdrasil. I love you."

"I love you too, Future King."


End file.
